sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucia Espinoza and Li Huang's Performance (Girl's Day): Stage 7
Performers: Lucia Espinoza & Li Huang * Episode: '18 * '''Song: 'Summer Adventure * '''Coords: '''Sun Goddess Coord (Lucia) & Moon Goddess Coord ( Li) * '''Appeal: Celestial Garden Start Li took a deep breath. She seemed shaken. Lucia looks at her and smiles. She grabs Li's hands gently and looks at Li directly Lucia: It's going to be alright. We got each other. Li felt her nervousness disappearing. She smiled and nodded. Li: Right. Let's do this. Lucia: '''We are a duo. We got each other's backs. We practiced this song many times Lets show everyone our hard work! '''Li: Yeah! The girls ran and enter the dresser. Performance and The sound of birds can be heard from the distance. Music began to play Where will this adventure take me to? Will it be somewhere nice? or will it be terrible? Who knows! If anything happens please don't come looking for me and that will be a promise so see yeah I walk out of my home not looking back excited to see what this known road will take me Oh not looking back(not going back) walk forward(look ahead) see the adventure where this road will take BothTake me anywhere Boththat is far away BothTake me where Boththe sky is truly endless Like a free bird (bird) BothFly away like you're free Go anywhere where your dreams really take I take the high road where the new world really begins Let's leave our former boring life Oh, sweet sweet sweet Summer Adventure An adventure where nothing is endless so let's fly fly fly to the endless sky What am I searching for? why do you ask? It's nothing serious but I'm just having fun Just go with the flow and see where this life takes you I ask you to not hold me back I want to do whatever I want see the action to its reaction BothWaving my both hands to you Bothsaying goodbye BothWalking with my both feet Bothlooking at the skies ahead BothI see a bright future coming my way Bothand my darkest past fading away BothWhere will this journey take me? BothWill it be bad? Bothor will it be good? who knows? Let's just have fun (Let's just have fun ) forevermore (forevermore ) so let's fly away today Oh take me to Japan, London, or anywhere around the world take me to where my adventure truly beholds Like a free bird (bird) Fly away like you're free Go anywhere where your dreams really take Let's go to the new world and see the stars forget our troubles that are now very behind This is our Summer Adventure so let's run, run, run and never come back~ BothWe can fly~ Bothaway from our crazy troubles Bothlet's go to the new worlds Bothto which we've never seen before Both(before,before,before,before) BothLet's fly away! Oh take me to China, France, Outer Space, anywhere around the world take me to where my adventure truly beholds (truly beholds) This is our Summer Adventure so let's leave this boring place behind We will fly away (away) and never come back My adventure is shining so bright, bright, oh so bright Lead/HuangThis is our Summer Adventure Lead/Huangso let's make everything count End As they leave the stage. Li takes a deep breath Li: We did it. I am so relieved. Lucia: It felt great. It was even better with you being by my side Li suddenly laughed. Lucia seemed confused she then smiles then laughed. They both hugged each other and jumped for joy. Category:Chemmiechum Category:Performances Category:Hinamatsuri Performance Category:Episode 18 Category:Aikatsu Shine! Category:Li Huang Category:Lucia Espinoza